A Mother's Guidance
by Fanfictiones
Summary: Corrin faces the most difficult choice in his life when he is forced to pick between his birth family and they family he grew up with. Distraught over the path he must choose, Corrin prepares for the worst when he is suddenly transported to another world. There he sees his mother who offers advice and provides stress "relief" for the path he must take. Lemon/Citrus warning.
_Thoughts-Italics_

Dialogue-Standard

 **Set during Chapter 6 of Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Male Corrin with same hair and hair color but with tall, mature and stern voice and face type**

"Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" Xander spoke, relieved that his younger brother was fine and not injured.

"Xander! I'm fine." Corrin replied, "But...why are you invading Hoshido?" Corrin was worried about his family in both Nohr and Hoshido with the risk of the invasion to come. "Father says it's time to show our true strength." Xander then spoke louder "Join us, and we'll end this quickly, If we can conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." "Xander..." Corrin felt uneasy, "I...I need a minute"

"Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma spoke as he drew his sword in preparation for invasion.

"Ryoma..." Corrin then noticed the arrival of his Norhian family, with Camilla, Elise, and Leo all showing up.

"Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" Camilla said determined to bring reunite with her younger brother.

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!" Leo spoke glad that his brother was safe and sound.

"Yaaay! We got our brother back!" Elise was ecstatic to finally see Corrin again after his kidnapping by the Hoshidans.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap him, now you lie to him?!" Hinoka yelled, anger in her eyes from the Norhian royal families deceit. "Corrin is MY brother, not yours!"

"You are mistaken." Camilla replied to Hinoka. "Corrin is my sweet little brother. You may not have him."

Suddenly Ryoma spoke again to Corrin. "Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

Xander then addressed Corrin, "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child." Xander then pleaded, "Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more!" Ryoma then shouted "Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" "No Corrin! Nohr is your home!"

Corrin then looked towards Ryoma, "This way," he said. Corrin then heard his sister Sakura's voice, "B-Big brother?" Corrin grit his teeth when he then heard Elise's voice, "No, He's my brother!" Xander then held out his hand, "We're you're family" he said.

Corrin looked out towards his family in Nohr and towards his siblings in Hoshido, realizing that the choice he would have to make could change the world as he knew it. His siblings and family alike called out to him but Corrin could not decide. Should he side with the family that has raised him since he was a boy even with a wicked king in the form of his father, or should he side with his family who have shown him the evil ways of Nohr when his mother was killed in the place of himself. Corrin took notice of both of his younger sisters teary eyes as they pleaded with him to stay.

He looked towards his Norhian family, _"Elise, Camilla, Leo, Xander."_ He looked towards his Hoshidan family _"Sakura, Hinoka, Takumi, Ryoma."_ Corrin wrestled with the differing choices in his mind but he could not bring himself to pick a side against any of his family members, blood-related or not.

 _"My family..."_ Corrin then felt as if nothing else existed in the world and that only his choice would bring himself back to reality. Corrin closed his eyes in thought when suddenly he felt like he was whisked away to another location.

 _"Huh, where am I?"_ Corrin opened his eyes to see a large green field with nothing else in sight. Corrin rubbed his eyes and looked around, spotting a lone figure in the distance. "Hey!" Corrin shouted, "Who goes there?" Corrin ran towards the figure only to for said figure to turn around and reveal itself as-

"M-Mother?" Corrin whispered, shocked at the sight of recently deceased mother standing right in front of him.

"Corrin." Queen Mikoto gently spoke, smiling at her son. "It's good to see you again my son." Corrin then shook himself out of his momentary shock to speak to his mother, "W-What is going on?" Queen Mikoto smile faltered a down Queen Mikoto spoke "You are being forced to make a difficult decision my son," she said, "The Path that you choose will be the one that decides the fate of both country's and the fate of the people within them, including your family." Queen Mikoto then looked up tears beginning to form on her face, "But do not worry Corrin, I know that whatever path you choose will be the right one. Even if it is against your siblings, I will always believe in you, my wonderful son."

Corrin looked at his mother, still unsure of what decision he will make. "I just don't know what path I should choose mother, I don't want to hurt anybody, but I do want to end this endless bloodshed between the two Kingdoms." Corrin then looked away from his mother only to feel a gentle hand on his cheek. "Corrin my son," Queen Mikoto spoke again, "You have the capability to put an end to this war, and to make sure that future generations from this world will live in peace from your decisions." Queen Mikoto then stroked Corrin's cheek lovingly, "My handsome son", she then took his hand in her other hand, "I believe in you."

Corrin then was shocked for a second time that day when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. His eyes widened when he realized that his mother was kissing him. Corrin did not respond to his mother's actions as he was in disbelief over what just happened. When his mother's lips finally detached from his own he looked at his mother bewildered, "M-Mother" Corrin shouted, his face a deep shade of red, "What are you doing!" Queen Mikoto smiled, a smile that Corrin felt was infectious, ""I am merely relieving you of some of the stress from your hard decision." Queen Mikoto then grabbed Corrin's face turning it towards her own. "Please" she said, "Let me help you one last time."

Corrin was still in disbelief over what his mother had just done. _"I can't just do this this, this is my own mother!"_ Corrin then looked at his mother, _"Then, why doesn't it feel wrong?"_ Corrin then decided that he would obey his mother for her sake and his.

Line Break

Queen Mikoto took her son's silence as a gesture to go on and she did, smashing her lips into Corrin's again only this time, he responded by grabbing his mother by the hips while they kissed. Queen Mikoto then licked her son's bottom lip asking for entrance to her son's mouth when she was then surprised to find that Corrin's tongue had invaded her own mouth, wrestling with hers as she moaned in approval. Corrin then moved his hands to her rear and groped her backside earning more moans from his mother while their lips and tongues were still intertwined. This continued on for a while until Queen Mikoto's hands traveled downwards to her son's growing bulge in his outfit. She rubbed her hand along the length of her son's erection while simultaneously starting to remove her own robes. Corrin removed his hand from his mother's rear to help remove some of her clothing. When his mother's outfit was removed he gazed at his mother's form, admiring her lithe form and without a single scar or blemish throughout her, in his mind, perfect body. His eyes traveled to her breasts where he leaned his head towards his mother's chest kissing her breast while using his right hand to massage her left mound gently. Queen Mikoto gripped her son's head pulling it closer towards herself while whimpering from the treatment she was receiving from her son. Corrin then placed his mouth on her nipple and began suckling the nub and rolling his tongue on her areola causing Queen Mikoto to cry out in ecstasy. Corrin's lips then kissed lower on her mother's breast down to her stomach and her navel and finally on the last piece of clothing covering his mother's modesty. Corrin began lowering his mother towards the ground where she lay on the soft grass below. Queen Mikoto then pulled out her hairpiece and let her hair flow freely and splayed out on the grass.

"Please my son," Queen Mikoto pleaded, her hands running through her son's hair, "Do whatever you like to your mother"

Corrin responded by gripping his mother's panties and sliding them down her legs until they were thrown off with the rest of her clothes. He then kissed his mother's foot traveling up her leg when he eventually got to her nether region. He started to lick his mother's clit while using his thumbs to spread her folds apart. Queen Mikoto threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Gods Corrin, where did you learn to become this good?" Corrin did not respond, although he though about his nights spent with his older sister Camilla, as he continued to lick his mother's clit when he then stuck his tongue inside of her vagina, flailing wildly inside of her. Queen Mikoto screamed and moaned until the pressure built up inside of her finally released as her first orgasm struck her. Fluids dripped from Queen Mikoto's sex into her son's mouth where he swallowed every drop. As Queen Mikoto was recovering from her euphoria Corrin then stripped himself of his own outfit becoming completely naked along with his mother. Corrin was then taken by surprise when he felt his mother's hands grab his shoulders and her lips connect to his as she tasted her own fluids in a passionate kiss. Queen Mikoto savored the flavor as Corrin then prepared himself to enter her. Corrin looked at his mother's eyes for conformation and when she nodded, he plunged himself int her vagina pushing himself deep into his mother. "Oh Gods my son, it feels so good!" Corrin grunted as he continued to pump in and out of her folds, earning moans from his mother every time he sheathed himself deep inside of her. Corrin panted heavily as he lifted one of his hands to grip his mother's breast as she moaned louder from her son's treatment. Corrin was then surprised a second time when his mother overpowered him and flipped them over. Now that she was on top of her son Queen Mikoto began bouncing atop her son's length while leaning down to capture her son's lips once more, tongue immediately being brought forth as they fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Corrin started to meet his mother's bounces by thrusting along with his mother's rhythm, steadying his mother's form by gripping her rear and groping and pulling it. "I'm getting close mother!" Corrin shouted as he was sweating profusely from their actions. Queen Mikoto whispered in her son's ear, "Cum with me my son, cum for your mother." Queen Mikoto and Corrin then let out load moans as they climaxed together. Queen Mikoto then collapsed on her son panting from their actions.

"That was amazing my son," Queen Mikoto spoke gently rubbing her hand along Corrin's cheek as she planted kisses on his face. She then removed her face to look at Corrin, "I...am sorry that we cannot spend more time together, I had hoped I could be alongside you as you grew and became a man in your own right." Queen Mikoto then started to tear up until Corrin gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "It's OK mother," Corrin spoke "I'm just glad we could spend some time together, unorthodox as it may be." Corrin stood up and looked towards the horizon. "I now know the decision I must make even if it will pain me in the end." Corrin turned towards his mother, "Thank you mother I will always cherish the memories you have given me." Queen Mikoto then noticed that Corrin began to fade away from her plane of existence. She stroked Corrin's cheek tenderly as she said her final goodbye to her son. "Goodbye my son I love you and will always support you on any decision you make." She then hugged Corrin as he faded away completely but not before hearing, "I love you too mother, goodbye."

Corrin then awoke to see his family looking towards him waiting on his decision. Corrin prepared himself for his decision as he opened his mouth. "I choose to stand for-"

 ** _End_**

 **Leave thoughts and reviews and if I get enough requests I will post the story with Corrin and Camilla. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
